


Fury

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Fury</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://laerwen.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://laerwen.livejournal.com/"><b>laerwen</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Fury**_ for [](http://laerwen.livejournal.com/profile)[**laerwen**](http://laerwen.livejournal.com/).

"Dom? What's wrong?" Billy crouched beside him, worried.

Staring at the floor between his legs, Dom shook his head wordlessly.

"Come on, mate, let's get you up onto the sofa, yeah? I don't know why you're sitting in the corner here, but let's have a seat on the sofa together, shall we?" Billy said softly. He wrapped his hands gently but firmly around Dom's biceps to help him up.

But Dom threw him off with a violent, sharp jerk of his arms, and he pressed himself back into the corner.

"Hey, come on, Dom, it's just me," Billy said quietly, calmly. "None of that, now. Won't you come with me?"

Dom shook his head abruptly.

"All right. Would you mind if I sat with you? Tell me what you want, Dom. Tell me."

"Want you to go away," he ground out.

"Well now, I'm afraid I can't do that," Billy said gently. "I can't go away and leave you like this. I'm worried about you, Dom."

"Fuck you, Boyd." Dom's voice was harsh.

"You don't believe me? Why can't you believe I'm worried about you?"

"Because you never fucking listen to me!" he shouted, then pulled his knees in and covered his face with his arms.

"I do listen to you, Dom." Billy spoke evenly, not budging an inch. "But say it again. Whatever this is, tell me now, and I promise I'll hear you. What is it?"

"A tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury," he muttered. "And signifying nothing."

"Oh, I doubt that. You're not an idiot, and every word you utter has significance to me, Dom." Billy risked running a hand down the outside of Dom's leg. He would have petted his arm, but was afraid it would be received like a blow, with his arms still covering his head. "Why fury?"

Suddenly Dom was surging forward, up, carrying Billy before him like a leaf before the tide, fingers clamped around Billy's arms so tightly it hurt, driving him across the entire length of the room. His mouth attacked Billy's, grinding so hard Billy was afraid he would soon taste blood, and when Dom rammed him up against the wall, still kissing him far too unyieldingly to be enjoyable, Billy's tooth cut through his lip and he did taste blood. He held still underneath Dom's punishing mouth, waiting for this savagery to abate.

It dulled abruptly, and Dom pulled away from him with an agonized shudder. He turned to bolt, but Billy's hands flashed out and grabbed him, using his own momentum to swing him around and pin him against the wall. Dom's eyes clenched shut, waiting to be struck.

"Dom," Billy said quietly, then paused to lick the blood from his lip. "Is that what I haven't been listening to?"

He moaned, and without opening his eyes, tried to get away.

"No, you don't." Billy held him in place. "Answer me."

His head dropped forward, and a single sob wracked his body.

"Answer me, Dominic." Billy let his voice sharpen just for a moment, then gentled it again. "Is that what you think I haven't been hearing?"

"What I think?" He cried, tortured. "How could I think anything else? You hug me, you tease me, you touch me everywhere, you get me so worked up I can't remember my own fucking name and then you walk away, and you don't ever hear me calling you back!"

"You stupid, selfish little bastard," Billy hissed. "When the fuck did you ever call me back? When the fuck did you ever give me _any_ indication that what I was doing was welcome?"

Dom's eyes snapped open in shock.

"You accuse me of not listening," Billy said with his own fiery cold version of fury, "But when did you _ever_ say anything loud enough to be heard?"

They stared at each other wordlessly.


End file.
